<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yebisu by demonicorenjii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092528">Yebisu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicorenjii/pseuds/demonicorenjii'>demonicorenjii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Getting Back Together, M/M, Praise Kink, ~mature~ discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicorenjii/pseuds/demonicorenjii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-chan.”</p><p>Iwaizumi turned around to face the brunet again. “Yeah?”</p><p>Oikawa was still standing in front of the door, pink creeping up to his cheek. He lowered his gaze to the ground, his previous bravado out of the window.</p><p>“Uh, wanna—wanna come in?” </p><p>‘me’, the brunet thought, swallowing the last word down his throat.</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled. “Nah, it’s okay. I still have to buy dog food for Spike, so yeah.”</p><p>“No, I mean,” Oikawa shuffled his feet. He was drowning in his thick scarf but the raven could still see that he was hopeful from the glint of his eyes. “Maybe it’s good to open a can or two before you go? I got some Yebisu beer in the mini-fridge, so…”</p><p>“It’s okay Oikawa,” Iwaizumi shook his head. “I still got some back in my apartment too.”</p><p>“Or maybe, uh,” Oikawa tried to memorize every single way to say what he meant indirectly. He still had his dignity, after all. God, why did Iwaizumi has to be so dense? “Do you—do you want to eat ramen first before you go?”</p><p>The raven lifted both of his eyebrows. “Oikawa, we just ate ramen like fifteen minutes ago and you want to make another one right now?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yebisu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there!</p><p>it's been so long since the last time I write, and this is my debut fic in the haikyuu fandom! i used to write in another fandom, and I'm thinking of starting fresh in this account ^^</p><p>ah also, this is a fic for @hqnsfwweek (twt)'s 2nd day : Clothing &amp; Accessories II Against Walls/Windows II "Please don’t stop."</p><p>I was thinking of creating a fic with oikawa and iwa as exes (with a very messy breakup) but they ended up being friends again because....just because. i wanted to create a dynamic between adults who are now more mature with their actions but because of what happened in the past so they just ended up being kinda awkward with e/o<br/>lmao</p><p>this is an unbeta-ed fic, so please be merciful with me if there are spelling and grammar errors here and there.<br/>i hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miyagi’s airport had always been the same—tourists dragging their large suitcases, loud kids, and sleep-deprived businessmen marching on their way while talking on their phones. Oikawa took a deep breath before taking his sunglasses off to take his surroundings in better. The brunet sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be here already, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smile almost immediately crept up his face when the familiar voice touched his ears. He happily trotted to the black haired man, not forgetting to give him a tight hug as a greeting. “Iwa-chan! I missed you so much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Iwaizumi chuckled, accepting the warm embrace. Oikawa still smells like fresh-ground coffee beans and Dior Homme, familiar scents which made his heart melt a little from nostalgia. Oikawa still smells like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Iwaizumi quickly shook the thought off. He swiftly pulled away to grab onto the brunet’s suitcase handle. “How was your flight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was boring,” pouted Oikawa, ready to rant over his </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> trip. “I had to sit for hours, and my earpods are broken so I can do nothing on the plane!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, that sucks,” said the raven sympathetically, now dragging Oikawa’s suitcase behind him as they walked side by side to the airport’s exit. “You should get that fixed soon, Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just fix it tomorrow, it’s not that important right now anyways.” the brunet grinned. “Let's check in to my hotel first then! After that we could start walking around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments after dropping the brunet’s luggage, both men started their journey to visit multiple places around town. Oikawa’s last visit hadn’t been that long—he visited Miyagi last autumn too, but it had become a customary activity for Iwaizumi and him to explore places that they used to frequent together every single year. Their schools, a park near Oikawa’s old house, and Iwaizumi’s parents’ house. The order of their direction varies from visit to visit, but they always end the day with the same thing: a large bowl of ramen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oji-san! It’s been so long!” chirped Oikawa, practically bouncing as he took his seat and untied the thick scarf around his neck. The owner grinned warmly when he spotted the duo, aging eyes crinkling on the sides. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi are one of his earliest loyal customers—they’ve spent countless days since their middle school days in this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tooru-kun and Hajime-kun!” he chuckled fondly. “The usual?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Oikawa giggled. “One large ramen with beef for me please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The usual for me too!” Iwaizumi smiled. “And two green teas, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, two large bowls and two green teas coming right up!” The old man threw them a thumbs up before disappearing behind the kitchen curtain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long are you gonna stay this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blinked. “Hmm, only two days. I still have some unfinished projects in Argentina, so I kind of need to go back as soon as possible. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, this is a very short visit then.” Iwaizumi hummed. “Are you going to visit your mom tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” the brunet sighed. “She had been nagging me for weeks to go home. Ugh. It’s not like I could just halt my job, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Shittykawa,” he chuckled. “She just wants to make sure you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled from the nickname. “Yeah. Don’t take it the wrong way—I love my mom, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I could see that,” Iwaizumi nodded, thanking the owner as he put down two steaming bowls in front of them. Slices of tender meat, half-boiled egg, green vegetables, naruto, and scallions laid beautifully on top of a bed of chewy noodles. Oikawa’s mouth couldn’t help but water from the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sighed as they took the first slurp from the soup, the flavor of the savory broth immediately invading their taste buds. It was homey, familiar, and nostalgic. It was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, this is great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Oikawa nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. “You can’t get one of these in Argentina. I miss this ramen so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad that you still love it,” snickered The Oji-san. “I’ll sit in the back for a little while, so tell me if there’s another customer coming, kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Ojisan. Just leave it to us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both fell into silence as they concentrated on their respective meals, with Oikawa occasionally checking his phone and Iwaizumi scolding him for not focusing on his food. That is until both of their bowls were half empty and Oikawa decided to break the calm atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that you’re dating someone right now, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi immediately choked on his noodles, coughing uncontrollably while Oikawa patted his back guiltily. “Sorry, sorry. Should’ve waited until you swallowed your food to ask you that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, it’s fine. It just caught me off guard,” heaved Iwaizumi, brows furrowing from the stubborn soreness in his throat despite the effort to dampen it with more tea. “Where—from who did you hear that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From Makki and Mattsun,” Oikawa said plainly. “Just wanna say congrats, man. How are they? Are they nice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rubbed his nape awkwardly. “We just broke up recently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes widened. “O-oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fine,” the raven smiled. “She said I’m too busy to take care of her, and it’s true. I don’t think I’m being fair to her either so we just…, decided that it’s better to break up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” the brunet blinked, confused on what to say next. Would consoling Iwaizumi even be helpful? From their fifteen years of friendship, he knew that Iwaizumi is the last person on earth who’d accept such kind of sentiments. “I’m…, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind. Jeez, you’re always overthinking, Shittykawa,” chuckled Iwaizumi. “What about you though? Pretty sure you must’ve found someone great while being abroad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Oikawa huffed. “I don’t know, I just don’t feel like dating anyone since—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since we broke up three years ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—since last year, maybe?. Maybe men around me there just don't suit my tastes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Iwaizumi nodded. He sympathetically patted the brunet’s head. “Well, you will find someone perfect for you, I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you too,” Oikawa smiled dryly, glancing at his watch. Thirty past seven. Even if they finished their meal half an hour from now, it was still a bit too early to head back to the hotel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And start his plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Iwaizumi didn’t need to know that yet.  “Will you accompany me back to the hotel, Iwa-chan? It’s kinda bothersome to walk all the way back alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure!” The raven slurped his ramen noodles. “Let’s finish the food first, then let’s get ice cream or something before heading back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet grinned. “Sounds great to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they stepped into the hotel, it was past nine p.m. already. Iwaizumi followed Oikawa to the elevator, all the way to the front of his hotel room door. “This is it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” The brunet smiled. “Thanks for today, Iwa-chan. I had so much fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too!” chuckled Iwaizumi. “Just tell me when your flight will be tomorrow. I’ll drive you to the airport.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay. I’ll text you the time tomorrow,” Oikawa shuffled his weight from one tired foot to the other. Despite his calm appearance, his heart was beating so loudly in his chest from nervousness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon, Tooru, it’s now or never!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…, I guess good night, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mentally smacked himself in the head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he say that? He was supposed to stop Iwaizumi from leaving now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said, throwing one last grin before turning his back to face the brunet. “See you tomorrow evening!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no. This was not what he expected to happen. If only he had the guts to say it—if only he was not being such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chicken </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wouldn’t miss the chance again. But it’s a bit too late to say it now right? Iwaizumi had walked at least three steps away from the door, so if he suddenly asked him about it, would it sound weird? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would Iwaizumi hate him again if he—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi turned around to face the brunet again. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was still standing in front of the door, pink creeping up to his cheek. He lowered his gaze to the ground, his previous bravado out of the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, wanna—wanna come in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘me’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the brunet thought, swallowing the last word down his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi smiled. “Nah, it’s okay. I still have to buy dog food for Spike, so yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean,” Oikawa shuffled his feet. He was drowning in his thick scarf but the raven could still see that he was hopeful from the glint of his eyes. “Maybe it’s good to open a can or two before you go? I got some Yebisu beer in the mini-fridge, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Oikawa,” Iwaizumi shook his head. “I still got some back in my apartment too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe, uh,” Oikawa tried to memorize every single way to say what he meant indirectly. He still had his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dignity</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all. God, why did Iwaizumi has to be so dense? “Do you—do you want to eat ramen first before you go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven lifted both of his eyebrows. “Oikawa, we just ate ramen like fifteen minutes ago and you want to make another one right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet smacked his face with both hands, muffling his frustrated groan into the wool mittens he was wearing. Iwaizumi stared at him as if he grew a second head, visibly very confused. “Hey, dumbass, are you alright? Don’t go around hitting yourself like that you Shittyka—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I really have to say it to your face?” half-squealed the brunet, still careful to keep his voice down. “Are you that clueless? Don’t you know why I asked you that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shook his head. “No?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My God, okay,” sighed Oikawa. He sighed once again, collecting his composure and every single drop of dignity left before staring straight into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Iwa-chan, wanna fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven widened his eyes, blood immediately rushing up to his cheek. “Uh….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it’s chill if you don’t want to,” shrugged the brunet, immediately panicking. “I just…, I just thought that maybe after so long—fuck it’s been three years— it’s good to reminisce about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>past</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I understand if you’re not okay with it, I completely understand. I mean we’re not dating anymore so it’s weird for us to still want to fuck, and I know you’ve dated someone after breaking up with me so there’s no way you still have ‘that’ kind of feeling for me either. I’m also feeling sorry that I made you uncomfortable. It's also chill if you want to open a can or two at mine and just ta—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi pressed his palm flat against Oikawa’s lips, effectively stopping his never-ending ramble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi retracted his hand, but his eyes were still on Oikawa’s. Sharp.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A can of beer doesn’t sound too bad, honestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth is, they both knew there would be no Yebisu cans involved in the end. The moment Iwaizumi successfully closed the door with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Oikawa immediately latched his lips onto the raven’s. Iwaizumi yelped, surprised by the sudden action although he didn’t try to push Oikawa away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me like you mean it, you jerk,” complained the brunet before attacking the other man’s lips again. Iwaizumi grunted, and in one swift movement, he swapped their position until Oikawa’s back hit the door with a soft thud. He slipped a knee between Oikawa’s parted legs, pressing it on the growing problem inside the brunet’s black denim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that you’re still a brat, Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet giggled, circling his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. “And what are you going to do about it, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge for me, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi snickered when Oikawa accidentally let out a gasp from the knee grinding up to his crotch. He rested a hand on Oikawa’s nape, closing their distance. He knew that the other man wouldn’t back down so easily, their lips and tongues sliding against each other, pulling away only to shed their coats before colliding in the middle again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bed,” Oikawa heaved, “carry me there, Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So bossy,” commented the raven, though he wasted no time to lift Oikawa up by his thighs. Oikawa draped his legs around Iwaizumi’s hips, swooning from how easily he carried him before half-throwing his body onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that’s hot,” mumbled Oikawa, lips wandering to suck a mark on Iwaizumi’s tanned skin. His nimble fingers quickly unclasped the buttons on Iwaizumi’s jeans and pushed it all the way down, admiring the notable bulge behind those black boxer briefs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi to sit on the bed before slipping down to kneel in front of his crotch, finally freeing the springing cock from its confines. He wrapped a palm around the girth, sighing fondly as he stroked it to full hardness. “I miss it so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi chuckled. “Miss what now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Oikawa blinked up through his long lashes, the sides of his lips curling into a sweet, sweet smile. “I miss your dick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear lord,” groaned the raven, both from the familiar nickname and how Oikawa’s mouth closed around the head of his dick. His lips were soft and shiny with spit, and the way he slowly but surely engulfed the whole length felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Iwaizumi raked a hand between Oikawa’s soft hair, pulling it lightly. “Oh fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa released the cock from his mouth with a soft ‘pop’. He planted a playful kiss to the tip, grinning as he looked up. “I’m in the mood to play rough tonight, daddy. Whaddaya think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My god, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi licked his lips, gripping Oikawa’s hair tighter than before. Oikawa would surely be the death of him. “You wanna get used that badly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet simply answered by placing Iwaizumi’s free hand on top of his head too, motioning him to get a good hold of his hair. He could see how Iwaizumi’s eyes darken with lust, and the sight sent shivers down his spine. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa exhaled a deep breath. “Please use my throat, daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Iwaizumi spread his thighs a bit wider to let Oikawa scoot closer, merciful enough to give him a fond stroke on the cheek before finally taking a good grip of those luscious brown strands. “Open up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa obediently did so, feeling Iwaizumi’s cock slid down on his tongue and into his throat, fighting the urge to gag until his nose was flush against the raven’s trimmed pubes. Iwaizumi was heavy on his tongue, pushing his jaw down and forcing his throat open. Oikawa felt like he was about to cry. He missed this so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still remember the rules?” Iwaizumi panted, “Tap on my thigh twice if you want me to slow down, three times if you want me to stop, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet nodded as best as he could and braced his throat for what was about to come. Iwaizumi hadn’t changed at all, with how he didn’t waste any time to shove his cock down Oikawa’s throat. Oikawa couldn’t help but choke, though the grip in his hair prevented him from pulling away completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby,” grunted Iwaizumi, appreciating Oikawa’s beauty from above. He looked absolutely ethereal yet sinful—glassy eyes, red cheeks with cherry lips wrapped around his cock. He wanted to stamp this view to the back of his eyelids forever. “You’re so gorgeous, so good for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa mewled, jaws growing tired with each passing second. He was having his own unresolved problem down there too, and his underwear was killing him. As much as he wanted to be in this position forever, he couldn’t hold it much longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three taps and Iwaizumi immediately pulled Oikawa off his dick. He worriedly wiped a stray tear on Oikawa’s cheek away as the brunet coughed. “Are you okay, Oikawa? Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet was still in his coughing fit, but he shook his head. “No. ‘m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need a drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, and Iwaizumi quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the bedside table. He passed the opened bottle to the brunet who was still sitting on the carpeted floor, patiently waiting for him until he drank half of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah,” Oikawa smiled, ignoring how his chest grew warmer by the caring gesture. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sighed. Despite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>awkward </span>
  </em>
  <span>situation of being half naked with his dick out, he was still concerned. “Do you want us to stop, Oikawa? You don’t have to push yourself too much, you know. I’m cool with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s fine,” giggled Oikawa. “I was just tired from sucking your dick. But I’m fine, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven nodded. “Okay, uh…, do you need some time to cool down first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shook his head again. “No, not really. Let’s just continue where we left off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded, allowing Oikawa to straddle him and circle his arms around his neck. “Don’t go all stiff like that, jeez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t help but worry, you know,” chuckled Iwaizumi, placing a peck on Oikawa’s lips as an invitation for another kiss. The brunet whined when the tip of Iwaizumi’s tongue stroked the roof of his mouth, hips rutting against Iwaizumi’s erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He motioned the raven to shed the rest of their clothes, leaving both of them fully naked. Now Iwaizumi could see the tiny mole on Oikawa’s neck and the dark birthmark on his hip. He softly thumbed the mark, noticing how Oikawa shivered from the gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blushed. Even though Iwaizumi had always been generous with praises during sex, it was a rare occasion for him to do so outside of it. Iwaizumi was never good with words, and always chose to show his occasion through actions instead. So in times like this Oikawa couldn’t help but feel…, shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Uh—could you help preparing me?” Oikawa awkwardly handed him a bottle of lube. “I did it this morning but just to be sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi blinked. “When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before our day trip, of course,” Oikawa laughed when he saw the raven’s immediate reaction. At least now he wasn’t the only one who got embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Oikawa,” lamented Iwaizumi, popping the lube cap open while the other man laid himself on the bed. He slipped a pillow under Oikawa’s hip to prop it higher before laying down beside the brunet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After making sure that his fingers are slippery enough, Iwaizumi started to circle Oikawa’s puckering rim, pressing on the soft skin lightly. Oikawa moaned when Iwaizumi finally inserted his middle finger, slowly dragging it in and out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More, ah—” Oikawa’s brows scrunched. The first finger always feels weird. “More, Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi complied, slipping in his second finger carefully. He stretched the tight entrance, scissoring his fingers and hooking them up to find Oikawa’s prostate. It didn’t take too long for Oikawa to let out a high-pitched whimper, a sign that Iwaizumi had successfully grazed against the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa moaned. “Y-yes, oh—more, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More?” Iwaizumi chuckled when Oikawa’s hips bucked up involuntarily. He cruelly hooked his fingers up again, earning another loud whimper from the other man. “What a greedy slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I need it,” gasped the brunet, shame out of the window at this point. “I need more, daddy, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi cursed under his breath, inserting his third finger to fill the hole, even more, preparing Oikawa for what’s about to come next. The brunet moaned, reaching for his nape to pull him down for a messy kiss—it was more tongue and teeth than lips, panting against each other’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just put it in me already,” whined the brunet, growing impatient. “I—I don’t think I could hold it much longer, daddy. Please? Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you little slut,” The raven grunted, retracting his fingers and wiping them onto the sheets before quickly tearing a condom package open. “How do you want me to do you, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh—hmm,” Oikawa haven’t thought about it yet, honestly. “From uh—behind sounds nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi wordlessly flipped the brunet’s body, and it’d be a lie to say that Oikawa’s heart (and his dick) didn’t throb from being manhandled. He hugged the pillow under his head, arching his back and resting his weight on his knees. He could feel Iwaizumi pressing against him, sliding once-twice against his buttocks before finally pushing in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa moaned, eyes screwed shut from the sensation of Iwaizumi pushing into him inch by inch, filling his insides until his hips were flush against Oikawa’s ass. He clenched around the thickness, dick twitching from excitement. “Oh—oh dear lord, daddy—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so tight,” groaned Iwaizumi, fingers finding home on Oikawa’s hips. “Gonna fuck you real good, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes please,” Oikawa rocked his hips back. “I need it, I need you, daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi pulled out before slamming back in, earning a desperate gasp from the brunet. He quickly found a rhythm, hips slapping loudly against the skin on Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa didn’t even attempt to muffle his whines and moans, not caring about the poor neighboring rooms. He’d handle the shame of it tomorrow, but right now, he could only care about how Iwaizumi was relentlessly pounding into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck yes, daddy, ah—” he mewled from a particularly hard thrust, fingers gripping the mattress and drool dripping onto the pillow. He had been so touch-starved for too long, feeling dissatisfied with toys and fingers only. “So good, Iwa-chan, daddy—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grunted, occasionally changing his long, smooth thrusts into short, deep ones which sent Oikawa to cloud nine. He pushed his hips back against Iwaizumi, a hand sneaking down to relieve his neglected front which was quickly swatted away by the raven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naughty slut,” he tutted, landing a spank on Oikawa’s unblemished ass. The brunet choked, cock twitching from the sudden impact. Oh, he missed this so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah—fuck I’m close,” Oikawa whined, high and desperate, as his orgasm started to build up in his lower belly. The familiar heat of arousal spread up to the strands of his hair and down to his curling toes. He instinctively pushed his hips back to meet the merciless thrusts, earning another smack onto his already reddening ass cheek from the man above him. “Fuck, please don’t stop doing that, Iwa—Daddy—please, please, please—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grunted when Oikawa tightened around him, walls fluttering and voice broken while he screamed for his name one last time. He knew what kind of expression Oikawa would make as he unraveled below him—eyes rolling back, rosy cheeks, and lips wide open from pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m close too,” Iwaizumi heaved, thrusts becoming more and more uneven. It didn’t take too long before he finally spilled into the condom, hips stuttering with a growl rumbling out from his chest. He carefully pulled out a few moments later to tie the rubber and throw it into the trash bin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even while half-asleep, Oikawa could feel a damp towel against his lower region, cleaning the mixture of bodily liquid and lube down there. Iwaizumi threw the soiled cloth into the sink, planning to just wash it tomorrow morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was quick to drape his arms around Iwaizumi’s torso the moment he laid down on the bed, burying his face in Iwaizumi’s chest. The raven sighed, affectionately running his fingers between Oikawa’s hair strands. The silence was comfortable and Oikawa was getting quite sleepy again, though he still had half a mind to ask one last question before fully passing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think,” he sighed, stomach churning a little from nervousness. “Do you think that we messed up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi blinked his sleepiness away. “Why did you suddenly say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…,” Oikawa sighed once more, hiding his face to avoid eye contact. “I just don’t want you—us—to regret this. I mean, you just fucked your ex—isn’t that something a lot of people regret over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hummed. “Do you regret it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” answered Oikawa, brave enough to be blunt though his cheeks were on fire. “I was preparing for the worst but here we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” the raven paused for a few seconds to think. “I don’t regret it either. Don’t worry about it too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hummed as an answer. His chest felt lighter now, though another question bugged his mind. “Do you think that it’s possible for us to get back together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stiffened against him. Shit. He messed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled away from the raven’s hold. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine Oikawa, it’s just…,” Iwaizumi pulled him back in, and Oikawa could see that he was trying to be careful with his words. Something that Iwaizumi wouldn’t do, at least from what he knew three years ago. “I’m just…, surprised. I don’t know what uh—I have to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Iwa-chan, that’s okay,” Oikawa chuckled, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible. “I was just—wondering if it’s possible. Or maybe if you’re cool with it, we could be friends with benefits instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa, wait, listen to me.” The raven lifted Oikawa’s chin up, asking for eye contact. “I’m not against the idea, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet blinked. “You don’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” smiled Iwaizumi, tender. “It’s just…, a bit sudden, so I’m kinda surprised. But I don’t mind us starting over. Slowly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa could feel his lips curl into a smile, growing wider by the second. “Slowly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grinned. “Are you okay with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet propped himself up with an elbow to plant a kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips. </span>
  <span>He smiled down at him, and for the first time in three years, Oikawa could feel butterflies dancing in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I could take it, Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading my fic! i kinda felt like the flow was a bit too quick, but I hope you guys enjoyed my rusty writing! :"D</p><p>don't hesitate to be friends with me on twitter! <a>@demonicorenjii</a> ! i create fanarts too from time to time ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>